oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bikers
The Bikers are first lead by Scott Ross in Season 1 up until his death, for a brief time by Frank Manhardt in the beginning of Season 2, and finally by Jaz Hoyt for the remainder of series. They tend to ally with the Aryan Brotherhood for most of the series, though in Season 3, they have a rivalry for a brief time. Unlike their Aryan allies, they are not anti-drug as Scott Ross is seen selling drugs in Season 1. They also tend to ally with The Irish inmates on few occasions. First with Ryan O'Reily in Season 3, then with Timmy Kirk from Season 4 onwards. Their notable soldiers are: Steve Pasquin, Frank Manhardt, Jim Burns and Max Sands. They also tend to have a rivalry with The Christians and Timmy Kirk. Their leadership and main operation remains in Em City, though it is for a brief time in Gen Pop in Season 4 Part 1. The Bikers work in the mail room with the Aryans for the entire series. Season 1 *Episode 1.5 "Straight Life" - Scott Ross arrives in Oz for possesssion of marijuana and is serving life. Ross reunites with his old friend, Vern Schillinger, later he asks Diane Wittlesey to help him sell cigarettes in Oz as they are banned and Wittlesey is in need of cash. At first she refuses, but then she decides to do it as she is desperate. *Episode 1.6 "To Your Health" - Scott mocks the Muslims in the cafeteria which causes feud between him and new Muslim inmate, Huseni Mershah. *Episode 1.7 "Plan B" - Scott Ross overhears a possibility of a riot. Ross suggests to O'Reily that they should stick together in case the Muslims decide to turn on them. Ross also suggests the Homeboys be on their side as well for more man power. *Episode 1.8 "A Game Of Checkers" - After being warned by McManus, Wittlesey refuses to help Scott with the cigarette business. However, Ross threatens to rat on Wittlesey to the authorities if she refuses. Later, a fight breaks out between two Bikers over a game of checkers. As a result, the riot begins. Scott Ross is one of the riot leaders who is leading the Bikers and the Aryans in Schillinger's absence. Season 2 *Episode 2.1 "The Tip" - Alvah Case investigates the cause of the riot. It is revealed that Scott Ross was murdered by Diane in the midst of the riot. *Episode 2.2 "Ancient Tribes" - Ten months after the riot, Em City reopens. Frank Manhardt is chosen as representative of the Bikers in the Em City Council. Meanwhile, Schillinger asks the Bikers and the Aryans to murder Tobias Beecher but refuse simply because Beecher has gone insane and are afraid of him. *Episode 2.3 "Great Men" - Vern Schillinger uses Scott Ross's murder as bait to plan revenge against Diane Wittlesey. *Episode 2.6 "Strange Bedfellows" - One of the Bikers has a fight with Chico Guerra in the gym but no war happens due to Miguel Alvarez. *Episode 2.7 "Animal Farm" - Jaz Hoyt arrives in Oz and takes over the Bikers. Hoyt ask other gangs to donate money to Bob Rebadow so he can send his dying grandson to Disneyland. Almost everyone in Oz donates their money to Rebadow. Season 3 *Episode 3.1 "The Truth And Nothing But..." - Tension arises between Hoyt and Vern when Jaz starts plotting scams behind his back. Ryan pays Jaz to kill Vern but he fails and goes to the hole. Category:OZ Gangs